Whatever it Takes
by mionejaina561
Summary: Gibbs and Tony will do whatever it takes to get Ziva back from the clutches of her father. In order to do so, they call upon an old friend, Melanie Fischer to piece together the puzzle to get Ziva back. Slight crossover with CSI:NY. TIVA! Spoilers!
1. Trusting is a difficult thing to do

**Oh another story that popped into my head after the many shocking season finales out there. There are spoilers for both CSI:NY and NCIS finales in this story so beware. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I only own those I created!**

**Chp. 1 Trusting is a difficult thing to do  
**

**Lance Creek, Wyoming**

Melissa Codwell sat basking in the 70 degree weather Mother Nature had finally given the mountains of Wyoming, looking around at the high mountains her 30 acre ranch was nestled in between as she watched her men wandering around, tightening up security if the need arises. The red head took a sip of the Corona in her hand, taking in the relaxation she had finally found after months of intelligence and undercover work in the Middle East and Africa. For her, it was nice to be back at the ranch, safe and secure.

Not many people in the world knew where her lonely ranch was located, aside from the local town where she bought her groceries and necessities every few weeks, and she preferred it like that. Her ranch consisted of her 3,000 square foot house that housed her and her two German Shepherds, Husky and Naimi, two log cabins that housed her security team Lance, Chase, Fred and Cassandra, a secure armory, a shooting range, helicopter landing pad and the underground bunker where all her intelligence she gathered was stored in two huge computers banks, that was protected by the best security ever. Her very only hacker and slicer, Kevin Finch.

The former NCIS agent smiled at her only female Intel agent, Cassie as she walked by, carrying a sniper rifle to practice on long range shooting. The lanky brunette smiled back mischievously, setting off alarms in Melissa's head that she was challenging the best sharp shooter on her team, Fred Dunst. God only knew what those two were up to when they got to the shooting range.

Her blackberry rang, bringing her out of her thoughts and relaxation. "Codwell." She simply stated answering the phone.

"Codwell? That name doesn't sound familiar at all. The only name I know at this phone number is a Melanie Fischer." A deep male voice answered on the other end.

Melissa, aka Melanie, sat up so fast that her head started to spin. "Gibbs?"

"Who else do you think it was from DC? The President?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied, causing Melanie to put her drink down on the glass table beside her and head inside her house to speak with her old boss.

"What can I do for you Gibbs? It has been what a year last since you contacted me?" Melanie asked, settling down in her couch.

"Seven months. Mole, Agent Lee, NCIS, remember?"Melanie groaned, knowing immediately where this was going.

"What info do you want, boss?" Melanie asked pleading to her ceiling that she didn't have to deal with any agencies to get the information he wanted.

"I don't want info, Melanie. I want you."

"You want me? For what?' Melanie asked, shifting positions on the couch as she noticed Chase Junra coming in, holding a manila folder.

She waved Chase off, rolling her eyes and mouthing Gibbs to him. Chase nodded and went back outside.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." Gibbs scolded.

"How did you…never mind. I will never know how you know stuff like that." Mel replied, shaking her head. "What do you want me for again, Gibbs?"

"I actually need you. I am short a member of my team and truthfully you are the only one I can trust at the moment to accomplish what I need done."

"You what?"

"I need you to…"

"No I heard what you said Gibbs. You know I can't just up and leave my operation. Many people are depending on my intelligence to get jobs done."

"Is one of the people depending on you Eli David? Director of Mossad?"

"Hell no. That man is as corrupt as they came. I wouldn't give him any of my information on my life." Melanie spat, remembering the many "rogue" Mossad agents that had been sent to kill her over the past 6 years.

"Then you must know a Mossad Officer by the name of Michael Rivkin." A new voice added, as she heard a slap over the phone. Melanie quietly seethed, remembering only a few weeks before of how the supposedly Mossad agent tried to kill her in LA while gathering information on the sleeper cell placed there by Hajim Passad. He tried to overtake her, but she escaped by using different techniques she learned over the years.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Bastard." Melanie replied, immediately recognizing the second voice on the phone as her former partner Anthony Dinozzo. "And how do you two know that absolute god forsaken piece of garbage."

"We knew him, Mel." Tony quietly replied, as he took a deep breath. "I killed him three days ago, in my partner Ziva David's apartment."

"YOU killed a Mossad agent? Tony that's like… like killing me?" Melanie exclaimed.

"We know." Gibbs said, as she imagined Tony silently huffing in the background. "We just returned from Tel Aviv."

Melanie silently thought out the process in her brain , knowing full well the daughter of the most dangerous man in Israel was on a liaison from Mossad on Gibbs' team and going to Tel Aviv only meant one thing. "She stayed didn't she?"

She heard the unusual deep and saddened sigh come from Tony. "Yes. She thinks I betrayed her and thinks I am not telling the entire truth of how I killed a Mossad assassin."

"What else is there Gibbs?" Melanie asked, looking at her watch, debating how fast she could get a flight to DC.

"We need to reinstate you and in order to do that; we have to go through Vance." Melanie groaned, hating the thought of dealing with the Director after previous consultations. "And he must not know the real meaning of bringing back onto my team."

"You don't trust him do you?"

"Do you?"

"Good point. What do you need me to have by the time I get there?" Melanie asked, heading upstairs to pack some of her belongings. Most other stuff would have to wait until her team could get a decent and secure place near the DC area. "And where can I stay that it's safe?"

"Pull up any information about Eli David, and what Michael Rivkin's mission was before he died. And why Ziva felt the need to take his place." Gibbs said, as Mel reached under her bed for her standard issued Glock and old NCIS identification. She heard whispers in the background and a faint "Ok boss" as she assumed Tony left the room wherever they were.

"Gibbs… I need to know where I am staying so I can tell my own team."

"With Tony." The former marine simply stated.

"Why with him? I would assume your place if much safer than his." Melanie retorted, groaning in the back of her mind at the thought of living with Tony for awhile.

"He needs you, Fischer. He needs someone he can trust and someone that can protect him from any danger that the director of Mossad might throw at him." Gibb said, as she heard clunks of some kind over the line.

"Are you drinking without me, Jethro?" she asked, zipping up her overnight bag as she grabbed her other blackberry, messaging her team to have the Blackhawk ready in ten minutes to fly out, knowing they would ask very few questions until they got more orders.

"I hate it when you call me that." She heard him complain.

"I only do that to get your attention. " Melanie replied, as she walked back downstairs. "Do I have to sleep in the same bed as Tony and if I do, I am not going to DC."

She heard Gibbs chuckle. "Now he finally moved to a bigger place with three bedrooms. Rent is sky high but you know Tony, only the…"

"The best. Gibbs, he sounded…so depressed. Are you sure that the Rivkin situation is the only thing on his mind?"

"Just get here Fischer. The rest will be explained. Do you need to be picked up from the airport?" Gibbs asked, as her two German shepherds running to her, tails wagging.

"No, I will have my team arrange my transportation. Do you think he would mind if one of them also tagged along for protection for right now?"

"Which one?" Gibbs asked, as Melanie set her bag down on a bar stool in her kitchen.

"Cassandra."

Gibbs laughed. "It might cheer him up. Yes but makes sure she stays under the radar. I am already getting a beating bringing you back."

"Well I am glad I can do one good thing already."

"And what's that?"

"Getting you back for the years of torture and head slaps." Melanie said a smile on her face. Gibbs groaned, as she imagining him gulping down the rest of the scotch in his glass. "Well Gibbs I guess I will see you in a few hours."

"Yes you will. Be safe, Melanie." Gibbs said, as he hung up the phone. Melanie sighed and she returned her phone to the holder on her belt. Her dogs waited patiently for her attention, and she bent down to their level to tell them goodbye. She nuzzled each one's noses, telling them softly she was going to miss them again and how much she loved them.

The redhead heard quiet footsteps approaching from the front door, so she kissed both of her dogs on the head, turning around to greet the brunette in front of her.

"How fast do you think you can get packed?" Melanie asked her, as she regretfully let her dogs go.

"Already packed. Come on now, boss. I am always ready." Cassandra replied, her face breaking out into a grin. "Can I bring some toys now or do I have to wait?"

Melanie shook her head, placing her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I am assuming Lance managed to book up a private jet. So yes you can bring toys." She replied, knowing full well that despite her looks, Cassandra was a deadly force to be reckoned with and if Gibbs wanted the best for Tony, she was it. Melanie also knew that Cassie already packed an arsenal of weapons to bring with them.

"Oh wait, boss where are we going?" Cassie asked as Melanie grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"DC." Melanie said as they stepped out in the bright sunlight, walking toward the cabin she shared with her husband Lance Mitchum. "I will be fully reinstated as a NCIS agent once we get there."

Cassie's blue eyes widened considerably at her last statement, and just as quickly recovered into her usual serene face. "No worries, nothing will be compromised. Director Vance knows nothing of our operation here. Which reminds me…" Melanie said, picking up her highly encrypted Iphone.

"Kevin, my dear. I need to you to look up any intel we have on Michael Rivkin and his connection with the director of Mossad, Eli David. Once you have it send it to me." Melanie heard the usual grumblings of how he was overworked and underpaid, but she knew he loved his job with her. "I promise lots of chocolate chip cookies and Mountain Dew?"

She heard his sigh as she hung up. "Oh, now I have everything taken care of." She said as she watched her own helicopter land with her pilot, Brandon Meyers, waving for her to board. "Ready?"

Her partner in crime nodded as they ducked beneath the wind beating from the blades of the Blackhawk, jumping in the back, buckling in tightly. Melanie placed the headphones on her head, leaning against the back of the seat, eye closed, wondering what kind of mess she got herself into now.


	2. And So it begins

**So here we have Gibbs POV, McGee's and Ziva's. I haven't touched upon Tony's yet because I know it has to be in depth and probably with Melanie to get the extent of what he is feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Everything here is own by CBS except for my creation of Melanie Fischer!**

**Washington D.C.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as he hung up the phone with his former Agent, Melanie Fischer, who over the years resided under the name Melissa Codwell. The former marine would never have broken the code of trust he held with the red head but desperate times called for desperate measures. Even if it meant bringing in one of the most deadly and wanted assassins back to NCIS.

One of those desperate reasons to bring her back was to smack some sense into the now depressed and resigned Anthony Dinozzo and throw off the Director of Mossad of what he had planned. He knew that bringing Melanie into the picture gave them an advantage with the information she had gathered over the years. Or so Gibbs hoped it would.

Melanie Fischer had once been a successful New York detective and NCIS agent until one NCIS agent betrayed her in an undercover assignment by obtaining vital information to the mission and turning it over the enemy. From there she resigned, only on reserve status if she was ever needed in desperate times, and formed her own version of an intelligence operation. Melanie fled from Washington DC and the East Coast in general, taking an inheritance from her grandfather and built her own secure ranch in the Wyoming Mountains. Gibbs knew that she fled not only because she couldn't trust her own agency but also because of a falling out with her then boyfriend, Detective Don Flack of the NYPD.

Gibbs, Dinozzo and Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab were the only three people Melanie completely trusted and gave them contact information to keep in touch and if they ever needed her or her resources.

The time had finally come when Gibbs had realized he may have lost, and could win with Vance in charge and close to Director David. He knew Ziva was in trouble and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

The silver hair man looked down at his empty glass of scotch, grumpily slamming back on his workbench. He then realized that Tony was still in his house and carefully went up the wooden stairs that ended in his laundry room of his house.

The entire situation with Tony was delicate and both men knew it. When Gibbs had suggested they bring Melanie in, Tony was unsure about it. Then he realized that for them to get Ziva back they needed not only her in person, but her expertise and information.

Gibbs looked at the sullen Italian sitting on his couch, staring vacantly at the wall. Gibbs cleared his throat, startling Tony out of his reverie. His saddened blue eyes met his, and as soon as they met he looked away.

"She on her way?" Tony asked quietly.

"Should be on her way within the next four hours." Gibbs replied, still standing glaring at Tony. His senior field agent either ignored the fact Gibbs wanted to talk or blatantly ignored it.

"You figured out where she is staying?" Tony asked, finally turning toward his boss.

"Yeah. With you." Gibbs simply stated, causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"Come on Boss. She probably can find better places to live than with me." Tony replied, giving Gibbs one of his famous looks. "That and if I remain in confined space with her, we are more than likely to kill each other. Melanie killing me more likely than the other way around."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. Despite Melanie trusting Tony, there would always be a rift between the former partners and a lack of trust. More so on Tony's part than Melanie's. "First point, Ziva's father still might send someone after you, even with Ziva on his is the best person to protect you. Secondly, it would be healthy for you to rebuild at least one relationship while Ziva is gone. She is going to be your partner Dinozzo, live with it."

The two men, with a relationship of father and son, a relationship that Vance couldn't even break, stared at each other, waiting for one to break. Tony was the first one to , with a resigned sigh as his shoulders slumped, probably taking in the realization that the woman he loved was gone.

Gibbs finally sat next to the aging man, someone he considered part of his family, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We will get her back, Tony." He said, softly, causing Tony to look back at him. "If I have anything to do about it."

"What about Vance?" Tony asked, as Gibbs started to smile.

"Leave him to me."

"What about Director David?"

"Leave him to Melanie." Gibbs replied, as some of the old Tony came to life.

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "I would leave that for Melanie too." He replied as Tony looked down dejectedly.

"What are you going to leave to me?" Tony asked, looking straight at Gibbs.

"McGee." Tony looked at Gibbs incredulously, trying to gauge a reaction from him.

All Gibbs heard was a one word sarcastic answer from Tony.

"Great."

And from that point on, Gibbs knew that somewhere the Anthony Dinozzo he knew, that everyone knew was deep down inside that agent. And he would leave it up to Tony to get that back too.

**The Naval Yard**

Timothy McGee sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen in front of him for hours as if it was going to tell him something important any minute. Except for the fact, it was blank and McGee was lost in his thoughts about Ziva not returning with Vance, Tony and Gibbs.

He hadn't realized how much it hurt to know that Ziva wanted to stay in Israel, after all the team had been through. The pang hit deep inside remembering Caitlin Todd's death and replaying those memories hurt him even more. As soon as Tony said that Ziva was coming back, McGee assumed the worst, thinking Ziva was hurt or dead even.

No, just that Gibbs let her stay. Gibbs of all people, let one of his agents, someone he fought long and hard the previous year to keep when Vance had split the team up, go. McGee had never felt so betrayed by his boss ever.

His thoughts were shaken by the ringing of his cell phone, and as he looked down he didn't want to answer it. However if he didn't he would get a year worth of head slaps the very next day.

"Yes Boss." McGee answered, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

"Please not you too." Gibbs muttered, as Tim figured out that he sounded exactly as he felt. "Look, can you meet Tony and me at his place in say about.. an hour."

McGee knew better that Gibbs was actually asking something, more like it was an order. "Sure boss. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Be prepared to meet a new member of your team." Gibbs said, as McGee carefully got up from his desk and stretch. It was getting dark outside and the bullpen was a ghost town .

"Boss… does Vance know?" McGee asked, grabbing his gun out his drawer and backpack off the floor.

"He will. But right now we need you here." He heard keys in the background, so he assumed the two men were already at Tony's apartment. He thought of one person that might need to know, however Gibbs already seemed to have an answer for his already forming question.

"No worries McGee, Abby is already on her way." Gibbs said, as McGee cursed his boss for having the innate ability to read people's minds.

"Ok boss, I am leaving shortly." McGee said, as his boss abruptly ended the call. McGee silently cursed again his boss and partner for getting them into the trouble they were in. If it wasn't for Tony killing Michael Rivkin, they probably wouldn't be in this mess.

Even though Tony and him grated on each other's nerves every chance they had, Tim considered Tony a brother, someone that saw the same horrors he did every day. Tony had saved his ass many times, and now it was McGee's turn to reciprocate the turn of events.

McGee knew, despite everything that Tony loved Ziva and would do anything to get her back, even if it met his job and even his life.

And he hoped deep down inside that it would not come to that.

**North Africa**

Ziva David looked at her captor with the one eye she could see with defiantly as he stripped her of her necklace on her neck. She had been betrayed not only by NCIS but her father as well, when the crew she was infiltrating turned on her, torturing her for information.

The man, dressed in fatigues grabbed her by her chin so she could look at him. She had been beaten badly, her cheekbone broken, a split lip and good shiner that was her left eye, and bound to a chair. Her captors apparently thought she was going to break, putting her through this torture.

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS." The man holding his chin roughly asked, a cigarette in his mouth, smoking blowing in her face. Ziva just looked at him, practically begging him to beat her. "You think this is a joke? I promise you this is not the end of this until you tell me what I want!"

"I will never betray them like that." Ziva spat back, spitting in his face. The Arabic yanked her hair painfully, as he took a step behind her, taking her head with him.

"You will tell me what I need to know Ziva David." He said, as her neck protested against the painful position it was in. However Ziva David did not break easily. She was taught better than that, her own morals would not allow her to betray her team. Even if they betrayed her in some ways, she felt the obligation to keep them safe.

She would not break, she was stronger than that.

"You want it rough. Fine. I will kill your beloved Americans one by one if you don't." he said, letting go of her head, letting her tired body relax for a moment before he began his torture. He knelt down to her level. "I promise you I will."

It was that instant that Ziva began to struggle against her restraints. No one threatened her family, her team, like that. However once she realized the effort was useless, she sat back tired. The lanky man smiled. He knew he reached the breaking point of Ziva David and she even knew it.

She looked at him tiredly. "What do you want to know?"


	3. Lost and Hopeless

**Its 4am and I'm still writing. *sigh* However here is Tony's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize. Anything else is CBS!**

**Chp. 3 Lost and Hopeless  
**

Anthony Dinozzo had never felt so helpless or lost in his life. He and Gibbs had since returned to his apartment, awaiting the arrivals of McGee and Abby to explain the recent events. Oh and the arrival of his former partner Melanie Fischer. He still didn't know how he felt about that.

Gibbs had gone out for a quick run to acquire some sort of coffee, leaving Tony alone in his apartment, assaulting by his tumultuous thoughts. Even with this, Tony decided this would be the best time to try to get some sleep, something that had eluded him for the past week, and he flipped onto his bed, face up.

He tried to close his eyes, but sleep eluded him yet again. Tony couldn't help that his thoughts had yet to cease about the recent days' events. He never had been more scared in his life than he was that night in Ziva's apartment because he really had never faced someone like Rivkin up close and personal. Tony knew that he had made the right decision to go confront Ziva about recent findings and talk about it as friends. He had never expected to see his newest adversary standing in the doorway of his partner's apartment while he took it upon himself to place Rivkin under arrest for the murder of a federal agent.

In the back of his mind, he had expected Rivkin to put up a fight, just not like the one he did. Things has taken a drastic turn and Tony knew in reality, in that moment it was kill or be killed. He chose the latter and even when he won, he knew shouldn't have. He had managed to save his own skin against a very skilled assassin. Despite Ziva's misgivings, Tony knew God had been looking out for him that night and spared his life. He in turn took Michael Rivkin's.

Ziva. Just the thought of her hurt him deeply. He had never meant to hurt her, to turn her against him.

Tony had denied the feelings he had for the Mossad officer for years, keeping them buried deep within. It wasn't until Jenny Shepherd died that he cared for Ziva more than just his partner, more than a friend. And Vance had to take it all away from him, splitting up the team, sending him afloat and Ziva back to Israel. It was on that god forsaken ship that he realized he loved Ziva David, looking at the bikini picture of her day after day. However when she saw that picture, she threatened to kill him in as many ways possible.

The Italian NCIS agent had pushed those feelings aside, working along Ziva again, and pretending as if he loathed working with her. It wasn't until she went to Tel Aviv to visit a guy. A man now known to be Michael Rivkin.

He had never felt so jealous or protective of a woman in his life. Even with Melanie, his best friend and once girlfriend, he never felt the need to protect like he did with Ziva, He then realized that not only did he love Ziva, he was in love with her. Oh how life was cruel to him for taking that away from him, again. Even if it was by Ziva's choice or Gibbs that she left, it was cruel. Life had taken so many other people away, he had never expected it to take her away. Again.

First it was his mother dying, leaving him with his unrelentless, uncaring father. Then it was Melanie, again by choice but it hurt nonetheless. Then Ari Ashwari, Ziva's half brother took Kate away, and not more than two years later Jeanne was taken away by his own doing. To add to it, within two days Jenny was killed and Ziva was sent away. When he got back, he thought that would never be taken away.

Tony was wrong and Ziva stayed in Tel Aviv.

What a wonderful track record Anthony Dinozzo had with women. He blamed his mother for that trait, starting the trend.

He sighed, ringing his hands as he stared at the ceiling. He changed, changed in a way that scared Gibbs, and scaring Gibbs was not a feat accomplished easily.

A knock on his front door brought him out of his scathing thoughts and he was amazingly glad for the interruption.

Tony got up, walking to his door only to open it not to reveal McGee or Abby, but Melanie Fischer and a beautiful, lanky brunette. He stood there dumbfounded on how she had gotten there so quickly and why she had another woman with her. Had she turned to the dark side? And not told him about it?

"Tony?" Melanie waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you going to let me in?"

Tony blinked realizing the two were carrying overnight bags and what seemed to be an arsenal of weapons. He stepped aside, ushering the two in, closing the door behind them. Melanie set her stuff down near the couch, motioning for her comrade to do the same. She then turned to the now curious Tony, giving him a death glare immediately.

"No Tony. You're dream haven't come true. This is my most faithful and most dangerous Intel agent, Cassandra Mitchum. And she's married." Melanie said, now standing toe to toe with Tony, her blue eyes staring directly into his. Tony nodded his hello to the newcomer only to turn again to his old friend.

Despite her petite height and slim nature, Melanie Fischer was a force to be reckoned with. She trained with the Navy Seals and Rangers, the British intelligence division and some other undercover agents that he didn't want to know about. What he did know what that she was going to give him a slap if he didn't talk and soon.

Instead of the slap, she asked a simple question. "Where's Gibbs?"

Tony silently thanked God for the reprieve and gently slid around to toward his couch, inviting Melanie to join him. "Out. Trying to acquire some coffee to maintain his sanity before you arrived." He replied as she quietly sat down, her knees touching his. The smile he got in returned warmed the coldness that had enveloped his heart at the moment.

He knew exactly why Gibbs wanted her here, on the team again. To get him back on track. Seeing Melanie was refreshing, and he immediately felt relief wash off of him in waves.

"Glad to know you still have your smart ass attitude, Dinozzo. You had me worried there while we were on the phone." Melanie replied, as Tony smiled back at her. No one had ever understood Tony like she did, she always knew how to break down his barriers within a minute of seeing him.

Instead of forcing him to talk about the sequence of events that brought her to DC, the redhead silently took her hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb as he took comfort in her presence. While he knew he loved Ziva, no one could take the place of this woman.

"Boss…" A quiet yet demanding female voice said. Melanie looked away from Tony to acknowledge her agent. She quietly motioned Cassandra to continue. "Care if I scan the area, put up surveillance?"

Melanie nodded her approval and the brunette slipped quietly out the door almost as soon as Gibbs entered back in with a tray full of coffee. Tony slipped his hand from Melanie's as she turned to greet her former boss. Tony grabbed the coffee, placing it on the table next to him, as she saw Gibbs and Melanie embrace quickly. They turned to Tony who stood there quietly when another rounds of knocks sounded from his front door.

"Come in McGee, Abby." Gibbs said, as the door opened to reveal his other partner McGee and the lab scientist Abby Scuito, only to have Abby squeal when she saw Melanie, who welcomed the Goth's vigorous hug. McGee stood back, unsure of what to do when Tony motioned him to sit.

"Care to introduce me Tony?" Melanie said, when Abby finally let go of her, pointing her red hair toward McGee. The probie immediately stood up and went over to Melanie to shake her hand.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." He said, as Melanie shook his hand warmly.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Tim. I hear all about you when I talk to these two." Melanie said, glaring pointedly at the guilty parties, as Gibbs cleared his throat. "Where's Ducky?"

"I figured it best not to involve him at the moment, in case this came back to bite us in the ass. We need someone in the dark." Gibbs replied, as Cassandra came back in quietly, only to be taken by surprise by the two newcomers, closing the door analyzing them.

"Cassie, this is Special Agent McGee and Abigail Scuito. They are part of Gibb's team." Melanie said, motioning to the dark hair scientist and the timid agent. Cassie smiled, as she moved toward one of the bags. "Don't mind her; she's just setting up some surveillance. She will be in and out for the next hour."

Gibbs nodded his appreciation for the thorough work, all while motioning all of them to sit. The team did, as Gibbs handed out the coffees and also mysteriously gave Abby her Caf Pow, as he slowly settled on Tony's living room chair, looking directly at Melanie who was now sitting close to Tony.

"What do you have so far?" Gibbs blatantly asked, as Melanie met his stare.

"We have our work cut out for us Gibbs. From what my team gathered, it seems as if Ziva was to infiltrate a terrorist camp in North Africa." Melanie said, as Abby gasped. "And it seems like her own father betrayed her to these people."

This time Tony felt a whoosh of air escape his lips as he digested the information he was just given. Gibbs just nodded, his suspicions apparently true.

He just took a deep breath. "Well, then let's get started."


End file.
